This invention relates to devices for watercraft mooring line storage and deployment. The new mooring line device may allow storage of mooring lines on a hitching device of a boat from which storage the mooring lines may be extracted and used to moor the boat at for example a dock.
Mooring lines for watercraft and the storage thereof may be known. Some storage devices may be used that have the appearance of other boat elements such as boat fenders. These may have internal storage chambers for mooring lines or rope. The storage devices may also have a duel use as for example a functional boat fender that may have a rope storage compartment.